Problem: A brown pair of gloves costs $$33$, and a black shirt costs $$11$. The brown pair of gloves costs how many times as much as the black shirt costs?
Answer: The cost of the brown pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the black shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$33 \div $11$ $$33 \div $11 = 3$ The brown pair of gloves costs $3$ times as much as the black shirt costs.